wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pyrrhian Angels and Demons
The Pyrrhian Angels and Demons belong to Aquamine, ask me to make one! Description When a dragon dies, 60% of times they go to The After Pyrrhia, a paridise that resembles Pyrrhia. But 40% of times they go to The Floating Pavilions, to join the dead on The Sapphire Pavilion of Angels or The Ruby Pavilion of Demons, depending what they did during their life. The assassians, the killers, the thieves, the robbers go to the Ruby. The opposites of those things fly with the Angels on Sapphire. Each Angel and demon have a parter, an opposite. The leaders choose their assigned dragon, and the two watch over the dragon, pushing them to do bad or to do good. They are lead by two leaders. When a future leader enters the pavilions, the current leaders feel it. One shall teach the future leader about, well, being a leader. Each leader has a time they feel they are ready to stop, and hand down their position. A male ''can ''be a leader. A leader is ''not ''a queen. Changes When a dragon joins the pavilions they change the following ways: Angels * Feel a gurdge against the demons * RainWings can only turn white, no other color * Wings grow feathers * Halo appears * Angel powers begin to grow * Feel a sort of cheer all the time * Feel a bond with the other angels * Feel a bond with partnered demon * Speed grows Demons * Feel a gurdge against the angels * RainWings can only turn red/orange/purple/black * Wings can't be used to fly * Horns turn demon-like and curvy short * Demon powers begin to grow * Feel a sort of evilness all the time * Feel a bond with the other demons * Feel a bond with partnered angel * Streingh grows * IceWings/SeaWings/SandWings turn red Abilities Angels * Blessing * Turn mortal for a limited time Demons * Curse * Bring mortals to the pavilions for a limited time. FORBIDDEN TO USE THIS POWER Both * Energy drain * Energy blasts Wing Types Angel Wings The type of wings a dragon gets when they join the Pyrrhian Angels. They keep the dragon's original color exept for RainWings and SkyWings, witch turn white. These wings can be used for flight. Demon Wings The type of wings a dragon gets when they join the Pyrrhian Demons. They keep the dragon's original color exept for RainWings, SeaWings, and IceWings witch turn red, orange, or rareley hot pink. These wings can only be used to glide Chained Wings The only way to get chained wings is by breaking an important rule while being an angel. The dragon turns demon, but their wings can't be used to fly or to glide. Angel-Demon Partnerships When a dragon joins the pavilions they are paired up with a dragon from the opposite pavilion. The queens match the dragons up, avoiding male-female pairs as an Angel and Demon loving each other is forbidden. But if there is no other choice, male-female pairs are made. The pairs are assigned a mortal, and they balance out the mortal's decisions, the Angel guiding them to the good ones, and the Demon guiding th tp the bad ones. The paired dragons ofen end up as rivals. The pavilions There are two pavilions. The Sapphire Pavilion is nade out of white marble, with plants growing on it. There are a few old colems standing around the edge. It's an almost perfect circle. The Ruby Pavilion is name out of obsidian, with small pools of lava around. It is a bumpy, jagged circle. Both pavilions have thrones for the leaders. The Angel's is made out of marble with one sapphire on it. The Demon's is made out of obsidian with one ruby on it. The leaders are paired up for all the queens, but can watch them while staying on tge pavilions as the pavilions are enchanted to be able to show the leaders what the queens are doing. Angel and Demons' laws * An angel loving a demon or vise versa is FORBIDDEN and will result the dragon being sent to the normal afterlife, with no memory of the pavilions, and everything related to the Angels and Demons. * An angel turning from mortal to angel or vise versa in front of a mortal is FORBIDDEN and will result the angel becoming a chained wings demon. * Crossing the border is FORBIDDEN, punishments differ from dragon to dragon. * An angel telling a mortal abything about the pavilions in mortal shape will result with the angel becoming a chained wings demon. The Emerald if Hope The Emerald of Hope marks the border between Angels and Demons. Any normal Angel or Demon is FORBIDDEN to touch it. When a to-be-leader becomes a leader they touch the Emerald. The Emerald keeps the pavilions hidden from mortals' eyes. Trivia * YES, demons not being able to truly fly is based off "Devils Don't Fly" * The angels' halos aren't always yellow * Normal Angels and Demons have touched the Emerald before * A mortal animus can stop the Emerald's hiding effect Known Angels and Demons * Komorebi/Female/Demon/Former RainWing/Chained Wings * Vertigo/Male/Angel/Former SkyWing/Angel Wings * Sonder/Male/Demon/Former NightWing/Demon Wings * Eunoia/Female/Angel/Former RainWing/Angel Wings Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Aquamine the seawing skywing)